Astapor
Astapor – miasto nad Zatoką Smoków, zwaną dawniej Zatoką Niewolniczą, znane ze szkolenia Nieskalanych, specjalnego rodzaju niewolników zajmujących się walką. Symbolem miasta jest harpia, posiadająca tors kobiety, nogi orła, skrzydła nietoperza zamiast ramion i ogon skorpiona. W szponach trzyma łańcuch, na obu końcach zwieńczony kajdanami. Stara statua przedstawiająca jej wizerunek znajduje się na szczycie bramy portowej. mały|Symbol miasta. Astapor jest starym miastem, jednak nie tak licznie zaludnionym jak Qarth, Pentos czy Lys. Miasto zabiera dziesiątą część ceny niewolnika, za każdym razem, gdy zostaje on sprzedany. Historia Astapor był kolonią Imperium Ghiscarskiego, która przetrwała zniszczenie Starego Ghis przez Valyrię. Miasto zostało podbite przez Valyrian, którzy stworzyli w nim centrum handlu niewolnikami. Język ghiscarski został w dużej mierze zapomniany. Zwyczaje Astaporskie kobiety zakrywają swe twarze woalkami, by chronić je przed wszechobecnym w mieście pyłem. Noszą lniane tuniki, plisowane spódnice i sandały. Często wpinają we włosy grzebienie z kości słoniowej. Wolno urodzone astaporki noszą tokar i do swych jedwabnych płaszczy doszywają miedziane płytki, co świadczy o ich statusie społecznym. Synowie harpii, młodzi, zamożni mężczyźni często grają w pozorowaną wojnę w dołach walki; udają, że Imperium Ghiscari wciąż istnieje i ubierają się na modłę Starego Ghis. Astaporscy niewolnicy jeżdżą na białych osłach. W mieście mieszka około stu handlarzy niewolników, jednak tylko ci najmożniejsi sprzedają Nieskalanych. Niewolnicy ci są ostatnią obroną Astaporu. Miasto jest słabo ufortyfikowane i mógłby je zająć nawet najmniejszy khalasar, jednak ze względu na Nieskalanych, nikt jeszcze się na to nie odważył. Miasto mały|Widok miasta w sekwencji tytułowej. Wybrzeże zatoki zdominowane jest przez wielkie, schodkowe piramidy, a największa z nich ma czterysta stóp wysokości. Książę Quentyn Martell zauważył, że piramidy te są większe, niż niejeden zamek jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Różne rodzaje drzew, bluszczy i kwiatów rosną na ich tarasach. O zmierzchu Dobrzy Panowie zapalają jedwabne latarnie, które rozświetlają piramidy wieloma kolorami, po czym odprężają się na swoich luksusowych barkach, pływających po rzece. W mieście znajdują się również doły walk otoczone trybunami. Ulice, piramidy i stare mury zbudowane są z tego samego typu czerwonej cegły, co powoduje, że w powietrzu unosi się kłujący w oczy czerwony pył. W trakcie dnia, ulice Astaporu są niemalże opuszczone ze względu na wysokie temperatury. W mieście często można zobaczyć słonie niosące na grzbietach lektyki. * Plac Dumy, otwarty plac, gdzie handlarze niewolników zachęcają klientów do obejrzenia i kupna niewolników. W centrum placu znajduje się fontanna z czerwonej cegły zwieńczona figurą z brązu przedstawiającą astaporską harpię. * doły walk, zapewniające rozrywkę. Dotyczy to na przykład stawiania dziewczynek naprzeciw byków lub małych chłopców wysmarowanych wcześniej miodem czy innym jedzeniem naprzeciwko niedźwiedzi, tak aby widzowie mogli zakładać się, na które dziecko zwierzę rzuci się najpierw. Ostatnie wydarzenia mały|„Ścieżka kar”. Miasto zostało zdobyte przez Daenerys Targaryen po tym, jak zakupiła wszystkich jego Nieskalanych i zaatakowała nimi bezbronnych łowców niewolników. Daenerys ustanowiła nowy rząd kierowany przez uzdrowiciela, kapłana i uczonego. Jednak gdy odeszła, były rzeźnik o imieniu Cleon przejął kontrolę nad miastem i przywrócił niewolnictwo, z tym, że tym razem byli niewolnicy zostali panami, a panowie niewolnikami. Król Rzeźnik wysłał Daenerys prezenty i propozycję małżeństwa, jednak Daenerys nie zaaprobowała jego rządów. Kategoria:Miasta Kategoria:Essos Kategoria:Porty Kategoria:Zatoka Smoków de:Astapor en:Astapor es:Astapor fr:Astapor it:Astapor nl:Astapor pt-br:Astapor ru:Астапор uk:Астапор zh:阿斯塔波